lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game:Bionicle the Complete Adventures
LEGO Bionicle the Complete Adventures is a collection of three or four videogames of the Bionicle Saga.it doesn't end when Mata Nui defeats Makuta Teridax it gos on in the Powers that Be and the Yesterday Quest. It contains talking and lots of fun. Game 1:The Tale of the Toa The Toa Arrive Level 1: Tahu, Toa of Fire Characters: Tahu Mata(standard), Takua (normal) Setting: the Ta-Wahi beach, Ta-Koro. Enemies: Infected Rahi. Level 2: Lewa, Toa of Air Characters: Lewa Mata (standard), Kongu and Ka Setting: Le-Wahi, Fau Swamp, Le-Koro Enemies: Infected Nui-Rama and Infected Brakas Level 3: Onua, Toa of Earth Characters:Onua Mata (standard), Onepu (Sword) Setting: Onu-Wahi, Onu-Koro Enemies: Infected Rahi Level 4: Gali, Toa of Water Characters: Gali Mata (standard), Hahli and Maku (canoe) Setting: Ga-Wahi Oceans, Ga-Koro Enemies: Infected Makuta Fish Boss: Infected Tarakava (3 hearts) Level 5: Pohatu, Toa of Stone Characters: Pohatu Mata (standard), Hewkii (kolhii staff) Setting: Po-Wahi, Po-Koro Enemies: Infected Sand Tarakava Level 6: Kopaka, Toa of Ice Characters: Kopaka Mata (standard), Pohatu Mata (standard). Part 2: Kopaka Mata (Kanohi Hau), Pohatu Mata Setting: Mount Ihu, Ko-Wahi Chasm Enemies: 5 Infected Rahi Boss: Infected Kane-Ra Bull (7 hearts) Level 7: The Meeting Characters: The Toa Mata (first meeting) Setting: The Meeting Place Clearing Enemies: Infected Rahi Level 8: Tahu's First Mask (Subtitle: What Lies Beneath) Characters: Tahu Mata, Jala ( Sword/Spear). Setting: Ta-Wahi, Onu-Wahi's Cavern Enemies: Infected Glow Scorpions Upgrade Mask: Akaku Great Mask of X-Ray Vision Level 9: Kopaka's Second Mask (Subtitle: Cool as Ice) Characters: Kopaka Mata (Hau), Kopeke (Sling and Kohlii Staff) (until the lava pool) Setting: Ta-Wahi, Lava Lagoon Enemies: Infected Lava Rats Upgrade Mask: Pakari Great Mask of Strength Level 10: Lewa's First Mask Characters: Lewa Mata, Midak ( Grappler, Pack and Sword/Spear) Setting: Onu-Wahi Enemies: Infected Cave Bats Boss: Kuma-Nui (5 hearts) Upgrade Mask: Pakari. Level 11: Onua's First Mask Characters: Onua Mata (Matatau Noble Mask of Telekinesis), Taipu (sling, grappler) Setting: Le-Wahi Enemies: Nui-Rama (2 hearts each) Boss: Infected Lewa (7 hearts) Upgrade Mask: Kakama Great Mask of Speed Level 12: Pohatu and Gali's First Masks Characters: Pohatu Mata and Gali Mata Setting: Ga-Wahi Enemies: Infected Rahi Upgrade Masks: Hau and Akaku Level 13: The Infection Secret (Subtitle: Gali's Vision) Characters: Gali Mata, Onua Mata (Kaukau), Kopaka Mata (Kaukau) Setting: Underwater Enemies: Makuta Fish Bosses: Twin Tarakava ( 4 hearts each) Level 14: The Temple of Kini Nui (Subtitle:The Manas Battle and Akamai and Wairuha) Subsubtitle: The Rise of the Chroniclers Company Characters: Part 1:Toa Mata (Golden Kanohi) Split-Screen 2: The Chroniclers Company (Takua, Taipu, Hafu, Kopeke, Maku, Kapura, Tamaru). Part 2: Split Screen 1: Toa Kaita Akamai and Wairuha.Split-Screen 2: Chronicler's Company and Onepu, Kongu and Jala (all Captains) Setting:Split-Screen 1: Manas Chamber. Split Screen 2: Kini-Nui. Enemies:Split-Screen 2 Only: Infected Rahi Bosses: Split Screen 1 Only: Two Manas (9 hearts each) Level 15: The End (Subtitle Makuta and the Shadow Toa) Characters: Part 1: Tahu, Onua,Lewa, Gali,Pohatu and Kopaka (all Golden Kanohi). Part 2: The Toa Mata (Golden Kanohi). Setting: Part 1: Shadow Toa Chamber. Part 2: Mangaia's Heart Enemies: Part 1: The Shadow Toa (6 hearts each) Boss: Matoran Makuta Teridax (3 hearts), Vortex Makuta (10 hearts) Beware the Bohrok The Battle of Ta-Koro Characters: Toa Mata (Golden Kanohi), Takua Setting: Ta-Koro, and the land around it Allies:Ta-Koro Guard, Ta-Matoran Enemies: Bohrok (all breeds) Krana Reward: Krana-Xa Floods in Onu-Koro? Characters: Part 1: Onua (Golen Kanohi), Turaga Whenua, Onepu (Captain Regalia) Part 2: Onua, Turaga Whenua and Nuparu (both in Boxors) Setting: Onu-Koro Allies: Onu-Koro Guard, Onu-Matoran, Taipu, Tehutti, Nuparu and Midak Enemies: Part 1:Nuhvok and Nuhvok Va. Part 2: Nuhvok and Gahlok Boss: Part 2: Gahlok Flood Formation (Shield is 7 hearts) (8 hearts when unshielded) Krana Reward: Nuhvok Krana Set The Rampage in Po-Koro Characters: Part 1: Pohatu Mata (Golden Kanohi), Turaga Onewa, Hewkii and Hafu (Kohlii Staffs). Part 2: Pohatu Mata (Golden Kanohi), Turaga Onewa and Nuparu (Both in Boxors) Setting:Po-Koro, Po-Wahi Enemies: Pahraks and Pahrak Va Krana Reward: Pahrak Krana Set Cracks in Ko-Koro Characters: Kopaka Mata (Golden Kanohi), Turaga Nuju, Matoro and Kopeke (Slings) Setting: Ko-Koro Enemies:Korahk, Tahnok, Korahk Va Allies: Nuparu and the Boxor Unit, Ko-Koro Guard, Ko-Matoran Bosses: Tahnok Flame Squad (8 hearts) Krana Reward: Full Set of Tahnok and Kohrahk Krana Lewa's Rampage Characters:Part 1: Onua, Kongu. Part 2: Onua, Lewa and Kongu Setting: Le-Koro, Le-Wahi Enemies: Part 1: Lerahk, Lehrahk Va.Part 2:Lehrahk Va and Krana Controlled Le-Matoran(No Lehrahk because Onua wiped them out in the previous level) Allies: Part 2: Le-Matoran (once you free them) Boss: Part 1: Lewa Mata (Krana Za). Part 2: Turaga Matau (Krana Xa) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images